takethatfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest Day
|label = Polydor|writer = Take That|producer = Take That & John Shanks|previous track = |name = Greatest Day|next track = |previous = Rule The World|previous link = Rule The World|next = Up All Night|next link = Up All Night|video = Take That - Greatest Day}}"Greatest Day" is a song by Take That. It was released through Polydor Records on November 24, 2008, as the lead single from their fifth studio album, The Circus. The song reached number one on the UK Singles Chart, becoming the band's eleventh UK number-one single. It has since been certified Gold in the United Kingdom selling over 520,000 copies. Background The song was written and recorded at Sarm West Studios in Notting Hill and was mixed in Los Angeles at the Jim Henson Studios, Gary Barlow revealed on an episode of The Xtra Factor in 2011 that it took them 3–4 hours to write this song. The song moves in 104 BPM and has a key signature of D flat major. Music Video The video for "Greatest Day" was filmed on location on top of the 28-story California Bank & Trust building at 550 South Hope Street in Downtown Los Angeles. It was directed by Meiert Avis, who previously shot videos for U2, Damien Rice, Bruce Springsteen and Bob Dylan, and produced by Jeremy Alter. The band shot the video while visiting producer John Shanks in the city who was mixing the album. It shows the band performing the song as they look on the sun setting in LA before they are beamed up into a light as the song finishes. The video premiered on AOL on October 22, 2008. Chart Performance "Greatest Day" debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart upon its release, and became the band's 11th number-one single. It stayed at the top spot for one week before being succeeded by Leona Lewis. In Ireland, the single peaked at number two. The single also charted in the top 40 in Germany, The Netherlands, Denmark and Hungary. Promotion Take That performed the song at the MTV Europe Music Awards 2008 on November 6, 2008, the first pan-European live performance by the band, preceding the single's release on November 24, 2008. The song was then premiered to a UK audience on The X Factor where they had a Take That themed song week, which the band opened on Saturday night. The band also performed the song live at Children In Need 2008 on the BBC on November 14, 2008, before donating £250,000 to the charity. Take That performed "Greatest Day" at the 2009 Brit Awards. They performed the song live whilst upon a UFO stage prop but as the prop descended into the audience they were claimed to have lip synced. It was revealed after in Take That/Take Two that the technical people said they could not sing live as they were on the UFO stage prop. This was because of where they were positioned, which was right in front of the speakers, and if they had then the mics would have fed back. In Popular Culture In March 2014, a re-recorded version of the song—featuring vocals from Barlow and other pop singers such as Eliza Doolittle, Katy B and Spice Girls members Melanie C and Emma Bunton, and former footballers such as Gary Lineker and Michael Owen — was announced as the official song for the England football team at the 2014 World Cup in Brazil. A music video of the song was shown during Sport Relief and uploaded onto YouTube, but it was never released as a single. The song was chosen via an online poll as the first song to be played on the rebranded Hits Radio (formerly Key 103). Lyrics Category:The Circus Category:The Circus singles Category:The Circus songs Category:The Circus released songs Category:Songs Category:Released songs Category:Singles Category:2008 Category:Take That Category:Pages Category:Take That released songs Category:Take That singles Category:Take That songs Category:Odyssey songs Category:Odyssey: Greatest Hits Live songs Category:Odyssey Category:Odyssey: Greatest Hits Live